


Meet the (Grand)parents

by Miss_read



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I really liked the idea of Nana Lewis loving Steve, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They can be a little...smothering."<br/>"I'm sure I can handle it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the (Grand)parents

Steve’s sat on the couch as Darcy natters on the phone with her mother in the kitchen. He catches small bites of their conversation on Darcy’s side.

“Yes, Ma. I’ve been eating plenty.”   
“Yes, Ma. Tony’s paying me fine.”  
“Yes, Ma. Steve and I are still together.”

She padded back into the living area as she feels the conversation wind to to a close “Okay, Ma. I gotta go. I’ll call you next week. I love you too.” Darcy paused “I don’t know, I’ll ask him. Okay. Bye.” She hung up the phone and tossed it onto the other side of the couch. 

“You okay?” Steve asked, wrapping an arm around her to pull her close.   
“My mom wants to meet you.” She mumbled, curling against him.   
“Well, that’s great. I’d love to meet her.” He said brightly.   
Darcy sighed a little “It’s not that. If you meet her then you have to meet my grandma. And together they can be a little...smothering..”  
“I’m sure I can handle it, Darce.” 

***  
So that’s how Steve ended up at the front door of Grandma Lewis’ house with Darcy’s hand in his.   
“You don’t have to do this, you know.” She tells him before she knocks on the door “There’s still time to turn and run.”   
Steve chuckles and kisses the top of her head “I’ll be fine.”

The door swings open to reveal Mrs Lewis, Darcy’s mother. She has the same dark hair and blue eyes, but none of Darcy’s youthful glow.   
“You must be Steve.” She grinned, pulling him into a hug.   
“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Lewis.” Steve smiled and hugged her back as best he good. 

She lets out a delighted laugh “Please, call me Norma. Nana’s been dying to meet you.” Norma ushers them inside, quietly fussing over her daughter “Darce, sweetheart. You look so thin. Have you been eating. Steve, has she been eating?”   
“Ma, I’m fine.” Darcy huffs with a fond smile. 

“Darcy?” Grandma Lewis calls from the garden “Is that you? Is he here?”   
“Yeah, Nana. We’re here.” Darcy called back and pulled Steve into the backyard where Nana was sitting in her chair.   
She beamed at him as she stood “Steve Rogers, I never thought I’d get to meet you.”   
“Nana was a kid the year you went in the ice.” Darcy explained

Steve held out a large hand for her to shake “I hope I’m not too much of a let down.”   
“My God, he’s even more gorgeous in real life.” Nana laughed as she shook his hand “Darcy, you really struck gold.”   
Darcy smiled and patted Steve on the back “I know.” 

 

Norma made a full dinner for them, starting with a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs that smells delicious.   
“You’re a Brooklyn boy, right Steve?” Nana asks as she hands him some cheese to grate over his meal.  
“Yes Ma’am. Brooklyn born and raised.” He says smoothly.   
“Then I expect you know how to treat a woman?” She continues. 

Darcy chokes on her forkful of pasta “Nana!”   
“You know what I mean. I’m from Staten Island and then men there are rats.” Nana chuckled “But Brooklyn boys, they’re good apples.”  
“I assure you, I’m taking good care of Darcy.” Steve smiled 

“I hope you’re not doing anything out of wedlock.” Norma said dryly.   
Now it was Steve’s turn to choke. Dear God, he was in trouble.   
“Shush, Norma. You can’t honestly expect our Darce to keep her hands to herself with Captain America around?” Nana smirked and nudged Darcy lightly. 

Steve barked out a small laugh at the sight of Darcy blushing deeply and took her hand under the table, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.   
Norma shrugged “I’m just glad Darcy’s broken the Lewis woman curse.”   
“Curse?” Steve said with an amused tone in her voice.   
“Ma thinks that every man in a Lewis woman’s life is destined to be a jerk.” Darcy sighed. 

“My husband was a jerk. Darcy’s father was a jerk…” Nana elaborated “But you seem like a nice boy, Steve. Even if you are a little too blonde for my liking.”   
“I told you that she’s smothering.” Darcy murmured. “Steve’s not like that, Nana.”  
“So, Steve, perhaps you can tell us how you and Darcy met?” Norma smiled “She refuses to tell us.” 

Steve chuckled and ran his free hand through his hair “It’s a little embarrassing. She kind of spilt coffee all over me.”   
Darcy buried her face in her hands “I tripped and it just happened.” She groaned “And he was so nice about it, which kind of made it worse.”  
“That is adorable.” Nana grinned.  
“Well, the burns were worth it.” Steve smiled and wrapped an arm around Darcy “You’ve raised a great girl.”

***  
Once dinner was finished, Steve volunteered to do the dishes, causing Nana to gush about what a saint he was. 

“Y’know, I used to have a poster of him in my dorm room at school.” Nana told Darcy quietly.  
“Do you like him?” Darcy asked nervously.   
“Does he make you happy?”   
Darcy nodded “Yeah. He’s the first guy I’ve ever fully trusted. I love him.”   
“Then I like him plenty.” Nana grinned. 

In the kitchen, Steve was up to his elbows in soapy water as he cleaned the dishes.   
“Thanks for comin’, Steve.” Norma said as she entered, boiling some water to make coffee for everybody “I’m glad we could meet you. All her other boyfriends were such flakes, I was scared she might follow in my footsteps”   
“I’m happy to be here. I know you guys are a big part of Darcy’s life.” Steve smiled “And I plan on sticking around for a lot longer, just in case you have any objections.” 

“No objections from me, Sweetheart.” Norma laughed softly “Never thought my daughter would end up dating Captain America.”   
“I never thought I’d be with somebody as perfect as your daughter.” Steve replied.   
Norma looked him over “You really do love her, don’t you?” 

Steve withdrew his hands from the water and dried them on a cloth before turning to face his girlfriends mom.   
“I do. She’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of.” He said honestly “And I’d like to marry her someday. Soon, hopefully, with your blessing.” 

Norma beamed and nodded vigorously “Of course, dear. She deserves somebody like you. As long as you make her happy, I’m happy.”   
Steve let out a breath of relief and pulled her into a tight hug “Thank you.” 

***

That night, Steve and Darcy cuddled up on the sofa. She was curled up on his lap, leaning against his chest as they watched a movie.   
“They really like you.” Darcy said softly, drawing light patterns on his chest with her fingertips.  
“Good, I’m glad.” Steve hummed and stroked along her thigh “You know, I don’t plan on leaving you. Ever.” 

She shifted her head to look up at him “What makes you say that?”   
“Just...I don’t want you thinking about that curse thing.” he sighed “I’m not going to leave you. I love you.”   
“I know, baby. That curse is silly.” Darcy soothed and pressed a kiss to his cheek “I love you too.”

Steve kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and relaxing against the couch cushions. They fell asleep on the couch, both happy and content with breaking the Lewis woman Curse.


End file.
